Blind Like a Bat
by Park Ryder
Summary: After winning the staring conset with Peeps Mordecai becomes temporary blind and Rigby and Alex   my made up character  have to help him out.
1. Blind Like a Bat

Mordecai - "Take me to the hospital."

After he beat Peeps in a staring consent his eyes wouldn't blink anymore even when he put the eye drops in his eyes. Benson order Rigby to take Mordecai to the hospital while then the two of them got into the car and Rigby drove to the hospital and when they got there the doctor gave Mordecai eye surgery and then after the surgery he wrap a white bandage around Mordecai's eyes.

Rigby - "Hey is his eyes are permanently damage?"

The Doctor - "No, No not to worry your friend eyes are going to be fine but for now he has to wear the bandage over his eyes for a couple of weeks."

Mordecai - "Aw man."

Doctor - "Oh and he have to take these pills in case if feel pain in them."

Rigby - "Ok thanks doc."

Doctor - "No problem and be careful."

Mordecai - "Don't worry we will."

Then Rigby help Mordecai over to the cart and drove home. When they got hope Rigby help him get inside the room and they saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost watching TV.

High Five Ghost - "So what did the doctor said?"

Mordecai - "He said that I have to this bandage over my eyes for a couple of weeks but for now I'm blind like a bat!"

Muscle Man - "Relax bro it only for a couple of weeks it's not gonna kill you."

Mordecai - "Yeah but I can barely do anything since I'm temporarily blind."

Muscle Man - "Hey you know how else is temporarily blind?"

Rigby - "Oh please don't say it."

Muscle Man - "MY MOM!"

Then he and High Five Ghost laugh at the joke while Mordecai and Rigby didn't and they left the room and Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch.

Rigby - "There idiots."

Mordecai - "I know."

Then their 17 year old blond headed friend Alex (my made up character) came into the living room.

Alex - "Hey guys."

Mordecai and Rigby - "Hey Alex."

Alex - "Whoa Mordecai what happen to you?"

Mordecai - "I was in a staring consent with Peeps and my eyes wont blink anymore even with the eye drops."

Rigby - "Now he's temporarily blind."

Alex - "Hey I meet Peeps before."

Rigby - "You did?"

Alex - "Yeah when I was 9."

Mordecai - "Did you have staring consent with Peeps?"

Alex - "No, I burn his eye with a homemade pepper spray I made and beat him up with my baseball bat."

Mordecai - "I can't believe it!"

Rigby - "I know why we couldn't think of that."

Mordecai - "Dude." He was facing the wrong way but Alex turns his head the other way.

Mordecai - "What the point I can barley do anything?"

Alex - "Don't worry Mordecai were gonna help you."

Mordecai - "You will?"

Rigby - "Yeah man were not going to you leave you helpless like a hobo."

Mordecai - "Thanks guys you're the best."

Alex - "I know we are."

Rigby - "But I'm better."

Then Alex punches him in his arm.

Rigby - "OWWWW!"

Then Mordecai and Alex began to laugh.

Rigby - "Oh ha ha ha ha very funny."

Mordecai - "At least she cheered me up."

Alex - "Hey it's late we should go to bed."

Mordecai - "Word."

Then the two of them of them help Mordecai upstairs.

When they got upstairs Alex went to her room and Mordecai and Rigby went to there room.

In there room Rigby was fixing Mordecai bed a little and Mordecai as touching Rigby trampoline.

Mordecai - "Dude is it bed?"

Rigby - "Huh?" he turn around and saw him touching his bed.

Rigby - "Um dude that my bed your bed is over there."

He help Mordecai to his bed and Mordecai touch a few to if his then he lay down on it and Rigby turn of the light.

Mordecai - "Night Rigby."

Rigby - "Night Mordecai." And they both fell asleep.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. The first day being Blind

The next day Benson and the others were sitting at the steps (expect for Benson) and he had his clipboard.

Benson - "All right everybody listen up we need to help Mordecai out for a while since he's temporarily blind and I don't want anybody making him do something stupid or hurting him especially to you Rigby."

Rigby - "What why me?"

Benson - "Because I know you will do something to him since he's blind."

Rigby - "What it not like I'm going to push down the stairs."

Alex - "Actually that would be kind of funny."

Rigby - "I know right."

Mordecai - "I think won't be funny at all."

Benson - "Alright just go back to work."

Then everybody went back to work and Mordecai was going upstairs instead of downstairs.

Rigby - "Uh dude you are going the wrong way."

Mordecai - "Oh thanks dude." Then he was going downstairs and nearly trips but Alex helps him.

Alex - "Um why don't we go to the coffee shop?"

Mordecai - "But what about working?'

Rigby - "Aw who cares about that let's just go before Benson drop his gumballs."

Alex - "I'll drive!"

Mordecai - "Why not Rigby drive?"

Alex - "Don't you remember the last Rigby drive the cart and we crash and you broke your leg?"

Mordecai - "Oh yeah."

Rigby - "That an accident I was hungry!"

Alex - "Dude your always hungry!" then they drove to the coffee shop and when they got out they got out they help Mordecai downstairs but he felt the chairs he always sat in a couple of times and he sat down with Rigby and Alex and order two coffee and 1 chocolate milk.

Then Margaret came with her best friend Eileen came with their drinks.

Margaret - "Hey guys here's your order."

Mordecai - "Oh thanks Margaret." He was facing the wrong way but Rigby turn his head around.

Eileen - "What's with wrong Mordecai Rigby?"

Rigby - "He was in a starting consent with a giant eyeball name Peeps and his eyes wouldn't blink anymore even with the eye drops he had to get surgery now he is temporarily blind."

Margaret - "Aw that's too bad."

Mordecai - "Oh uh it's not that bad I just have to wear for a couple of weeks."

Alex - "It's is bad."

Mordecai - "Why did you have to say that?"

Alex - "I know don't know I just like messing with you."

Rigby - "So do me."

Eileen - "So you can barley see anything?"

Mordecai - "Yeah but could see a little bit." Then he took he drink he was about to drink but since he couldn't see he pour on his chest and stomach which cause him to scream in pain.

Alex - "Whoa dude it look like a baby barf on you."

Mordecai - "Whatever I just need some napkin. The napkins were on the table but he accidently grab Rigby and start clean himself up.

Rigby - "MORDECAI YOU DOPE! LET ME GO!"

Mordecai - "Huh? Oh sorry dude."

He let's go of him and Rigby was a little wet and his fur was mess up a little.

Alex - "Dude you look like a wet hairball that's spit out!"

Rigby - "SHUT UP!"

Then she handed him the napkin and she help clean himself up most of the stain were clean expect a big one on his chest.

Mordecai - "Thank man."

Alex - "Your welcome but I could get rid of the big one on your chest."

Rigby - "Don't worry we'll clean it off when we get home."

Then the three of them got on the cart and Alex did the donut spin a couple of times and they drove to the park.

Then they help Mordecai walk a little and they saw Benson.

Benson - "Where have you guys been?"

Rigby - "We were at the coffee shop."

Benson - "Mordecai why did you have a big stain on you?"

Mordecai - "Huh? Oh I spill my coffee on myself." He was facing backwards but Alex turns him around."

Alex - "Anyway were going to get rid of it."

Benson - "But tomorrow you three got to work and help him what he is doing."

Then he left and the three of them went inside and clean the stain of Mordecai and they play a couple of video games.

Alex - "Wait Mordecai cant play he is blind."

Mordecai - "You don't know me I can play video games with my closes."

Rigby - "It's true."

Alex - "Oh ok." And she watches them play some video games and Mordecai won some few rounds much to her surprise.

That the end of this chapter new one come tomorrow bye!"


	3. Cheering Up the Blind Friend

While they were playing video games there was a knock at the door.

Rigby - "Get that would you Alex?'

Alex - "What! Why do I have to?"

Rigby - "Because I'm playing the video game and I would usually make Mordecai do it but he since he is blind for a while, he cant barley do anything."

Mordecai - "Thanks for reminding me dude."

Rigby - "You're welcome"

Alex - "Augh fine"

She went to the door and opens it and saw was her best friend Cody (the fox character I told you guys about.) He was wearing a green turtle neck and brown pants but it didn't cover his ankles and (he don't wear shoes expect for the winter).

Alex - "Oh hi Cody! Come on in."

Then Cody went inside the house and into the living room.

Alex - "Hey guys Cody is here."

Cody - "Hey guys"

Rigby - "What's up?"

Mordecai - "Hey dude." He was looking at Rigby.

Rigby - "Uh dude you are looking the wrong way."

Mordecai - "Oh." He turns the right way

Cody - "Uhhh what's with Mordecai?"

Alex - "He was in the staring consent with Peeps and his wouldn't blink and now is temporary blind."

Cody - "You mean the giant eyeball that you beat up when we were 9?"

Alex - "Yep."

Mordecai - "But don't worry I'll be able to see soon."

Cody - "So can't see anything?" he wave his hand in Mordecai's face.

Mordecai - "Well I could see a little bit."

Rigby - "Really? Let me try" he waves his hand in front of Mordecai until he got annoyed.

Mordecai - "Dude would you please stop that?"

Rigby - "Sorry."

Mordecai - "Aw man I hate being not been able to see."

Alex - "Dude you only been blind for I don't know how many hours."

Cody - "Beside it only for a while."

Mordecai - "Yeah now I know how people feel when they are blind."

Rigby - "Cheer up dude we told you were are going to help you out."

Mordecai - "I know I think I should put the eye drop before the staring consent."

Alex - "Buy the way what happen to peeps anyway?"

Mordecai - "Oh Rigby shoot him with a laser pointier."

Rigby - "I laws like eat this Peeps and that and that and more of that! (Inmate the laser pointer sound.)

Cody - "Then what happen?"

Rigby - "Then I shoot his big old eye and it was on fire and he nearly drowns in the lake but the doctors fish him out."

Alex - "I never realize you did that dude."

Rigby - "Yeah I know."

Cody - "I wonder what happen to Peeps now."

Mordecai - "He is probably blind like me now."

Rigby - "He probably he's all like (mocking Peeps voice) Hey am I'm going? Off sorry young ma off excuse me young lady."

Then they all laughed.

Alex - "Like we say before Mordecai we are going to help you because we are your friends."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Alex - "Yep."

Cody - "Uh Huh."

Rigby - "We are here for you bro."

Mordecai - "Thanks guys you're the best."

Rigby - "No problem man."

Then they all did a high five and went back to playing video games.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
